


不解之谜与难言之欲

by Dinaria



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinaria/pseuds/Dinaria
Summary: Alpha 迦尔纳 x Omega 阿周那迦勒底英灵筑巢设定
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	不解之谜与难言之欲

迦尔纳的斗篷不见了。  
这是一道令他十分费解的难题——事实上，自从御主将他的灵基调整到了最佳状态之后，他就再也没穿过那件在外人看来甚至有些笨重的斗篷。但是随着迦勒底内部一场异常的降温，藤丸立香就开始变得对他的斗篷格外留恋起来，几次都要求他还回之前的斗篷，好让自己无处安放的冰冷小手在战斗时有个温暖的地方可以安放。  
对此迦尔纳当然是欣然同意了，然而当他回到屋中，去寻找那件被搁置起来的斗篷时，他却发现——  
他的斗篷不见了。  
迦尔纳对这件事算不上过于在意，但是这实在令他费解。他并不是个脑力派，因此寻找斗篷的下落实在成了一件棘手的任务。  
于是迦尔纳向藤丸立香报告了这个奇异的现象。少女御主只是有些遗憾地微微笑着，让他放宽心不要在意。  
然而更加令人感到怪异的现象却接踵而至：又过了一个月，迦尔纳发现自己身上仅剩不多的毛条又变得愈发稀疏起来，他仔细思索了周围人的行为，却实在无法发觉异常。于是在某天下午，迦尔纳与玉藻前在食堂相遇的时候，他向这位友人虚心请教了一番。  
“小玉我倒是没有遭遇过这种情况呢？”狐妖思考了一下，这样回答道，“毕竟我的尾巴很敏感呢，根本没有人来薅狐狸尾巴的毛？”  
迦尔纳陷入了沉思。

然而迦勒底近期的不解之谜还不止这一件。  
众所周知，这个世界的性别是由Alpha、Beta和Omega组成的，这些曾经活跃在这个世界中的英灵们也不例外——因此，迦勒底在日常管理中所遇到的最重大的难题之一，便是英灵们的发情期。  
事实上为数众多的低星英灵大多是平凡的Beta属性，这让他们在每个月的任何时间都显得尤为和蔼可控；然而到了那些稀有英灵身上，事情则变得微妙了许多。  
除了少数几个特例之外，绝大多数的四星与五星英灵都是Alpha，而随着英灵们在加勒底日常相处时间的不断增加，数量并不多的Omega的发情期开始逐渐趋同起来：而这又直接影响到了另一个性别：因此在每月某个Omega发情的固定时间内，Alpha的英灵几乎个个都显得勇武好斗，精力无处发泄，整个研究机构都充满了火药和性欲的味道。  
该庆幸英灵至少不会怀孕吗？

这一现象直到医疗部研发出了给Omega英灵使用的抑制剂后，才逐渐变得有所好转。  
然而更怪异的事情接踵而至。  
医疗部接到了报告，报告称被发现在五星英灵中，存在着一位Omega，然而无人能分辨究竟是谁，也没有人站出来承认（罗马尼曾经询问过最有嫌疑的几位，特别是女王梅芙，然而对方矢口否认了——“虽然我是个Omega，但我还是有好还吃抑制剂的好吧？”她这么说道，“我讨厌被Alpha牵着鼻子走的性爱，是不可能放任发情期的。”）。这名Omega似乎总是在发情期掩藏着自己的行踪，以至于总有几个Alpha被他的信息素所扰乱。

一次任务中，立香也就这件事询问过迦尔纳。  
“为什么御主会认为我是个Omega？”  
白发的枪兵这样反问她。  
“因为迦尔纳你很纤细嘛，”藤丸立香不大好意思地挠了挠脸颊，“我觉得Omega大多数应该是一些比较瘦小的类型？我自己是个Beta啦，所以也不太清楚……”  
然而迦尔纳却对此给出了不同意见。  
“没有这回事，”他说，“别看我这样，在生前我有许多子嗣，数量上甚至可以和持国百子相匹敌——我是一名标准的Alpha，御主。”  
“啊，抱歉！我没有贬低的意思……”少女连忙向他道歉。  
“那倒没有，”迦尔纳又说，“只是我并不认同‘Omega会更为瘦小柔弱’这样的说法。”  
“御主您见过母狮吗？”  
“……什么？”  
立香有些惊异地看着他。  
然而迦尔纳下面的话则令她印象深刻。  
“母狮凶猛异常，她们是狮群的捕猎队，负责整个狮群的日常——能够生出健康的孩子，能够保卫自己的家庭，能够为了生存亮出獠牙，这样的人才是Omega。Omega是很强大的存在。”  
迦尔纳这样说着，他朝着小姑娘微笑起来。  
但是藤丸立香还是搞不懂，那么那个潜伏在迦勒底不愿露面的Omega，到底是谁呢？

这一日原本轮到阿周那值班去打种火，然而少女御主却怎么样也无法找到她的踪迹。走投无路之下，她只能这样拜托了迦尔纳——  
“整个迦勒底就数你跟他最熟了，拜托了！迦尔纳！”  
好脾气的枪兵当然无法拒绝御主的请求，他自然地应承下了这个任务。  
但事实上，迦尔纳找遍了阿周那惯常会出现的地方也没有见到他的下落：模拟训练场和弓箭练习室里都不曾见到他的身影，更别提阿周那个人的房间了，那里面空空荡荡，叠得相当规整的被子上积了一层薄灰。  
显然阿周那已经好几天没有回来住过了。  
迦勒底实在是一个过于庞大的机构，因此迦尔纳实在无法在短时间内找到阿周那，他仔细地思索了阿周那除了上述区域之外最有可能出现的地方，转身走进了图书馆。  
平日来说，图书馆是被诸葛孔明之类的学者型英灵霸占的区域，但由于其本身的空间巨大，再加上有些放置东方文学的地区明显地常年积灰，因此这里始终是一个无人踏足的处女地。

果不其然，迦尔纳在这片杳无人迹的地方找到了……  
他遗失多时的红色斗篷。  
不止如此，这斗篷上甚至还沾满了他前段时间陆续遗失的绒毛，各种深浅不一的红交绕在一起，呈现出一团诡异的形状来：这形状四周隆起中间凹陷，完美地圈出了一个空间。  
在这片如同鸟巢一样的，红色的绒毛构建出的空间里，阿周那蜷缩其上。  
说是蜷缩可能有些轻描淡写了，迦尔纳分明看见这个有着古铜色皮肤的年轻英灵正趴伏在他被蹂躏的斗篷之上——他的臀部高高抬起，双腿夹得紧紧的，几乎绞成了一团，裤子也退了一半，可怜巴巴地挂在小腿上。阿周那的双手伸进腿间的缝隙之中，隐隐约约地，迦尔纳几乎能看到他的手指正插在后穴后穴，来回地进进出出，粘腻地液体被带动着从隐藏在阴影中的穴口流了出来，让他的腿根都变得潮湿晶莹，他的身体在柔软的容貌和微凉的空气中不断震颤着。

然而伴随着这样的震颤一同出现的，是频率几乎完全一致的，迸发出的，浓烈的莲华香气，这股浓郁得甚至有些刺鼻的味道在刹那间充斥了迦尔纳的鼻腔，它们伴随着呼吸直冲他的大脑，在他的身体中横冲直撞起来。  
那是盛放在月下的睡火莲的气息。  
属于阿周那的味道。

另一个不解之谜也迎刃而解。  
他找到那个隐匿的Omega了。

于是迦尔纳开了口。  
“阿周那，你是个Omega吗？”

弓箭手几乎是惊骇地抬起头来，他看着迦尔纳的模样像是见到了什么恐怖生物似的——阿周那瞪大了眼睛，又整个人更加剧烈地蜷缩了起来，如同一只碰到了蒸汽的虾子似地，他的脊背剧烈地拱起。  
“为什么这么问……”阿周那艰难地回答道，“这不是很显而易见的吗？”  
但是这不可能啊……  
在被信息素冲击着大脑时，迦尔纳仍用他的理智艰难地思考着。  
他依稀仍旧记得，在与阿周那第一次相遇的时候，在小王子成年的演武场上，那个身高看看够得着他的鼻尖的阿周那，所散发出的，带着睡莲香气的，Alpha的气味。  
“这不可能啊……你原本……”  
明明是个Alpha来着。  
“闭嘴……啊……迦尔纳！”  
黑发的弓兵艰难地呻吟着，他的身体更加剧烈地颤抖起来，企图将自己埋进红色的斗篷中，让对方完全看不到他的脸。  
“广延天女，改变了我的身体……”  
阿周那咬牙切齿地回复了他。  
“啊，这样吗？”迦尔纳恍然大悟，“所以激昂其实是你生的孩子咯？”  
“……你就不能闭嘴吗！”  
阿周那几乎要尖叫起来，“闭上你的嘴，然后马上滚开这里……过两天……我会回去的……过两天就好……”  
苍白的枪兵沉思了一会儿，在这期间，他考虑着想要迈开双腿：但是迦尔纳知道自己做不到，这股甜蜜的属于Omega的气息已经俘虏了他的大脑和他的整个身体，而更为奇妙的是眼前在他面前的对象。  
迦尔纳想起自己先前同御主的谈话。  
……阿周那就是那头母狮子。  
而他则是一只不知天高地厚地、闯进了母狮生活领地的年轻雄狮。他们会撕咬彼此的喉咙，会用各种武器厮杀，然后他们会相拥，他们的欲望会在彼此的身上施展，他们紧紧纠缠。  
所以，无论如何他也没有理由退缩。

因此，迦尔纳坦然地俯下身去，他将阿周那濡湿的双手从腿间拔了出来。枪兵蛮横的将自己的身体，如同刺刀一般插入到他紧闭的双腿之间——他们的脸也贴在了一起，鼻尖对碰，呼吸之间，信息素高速地交换着，令他们的大脑不间断地燃烧起来。  
“还有个问题。”  
迦尔纳这样说道。  
“为什么你要偷走我的斗篷呢，阿周那？”  
Omega强健颀长的身体又一次提高了颤抖的频率，阿周那哽咽地说不出话来。  
“……因为你要用你所认可的Alpha的物品筑巢吗？”  
迦尔纳说。  
“那个Alpha，是我吗？”  
他亲吻了他的Omega。

阿周那以为是耻辱。  
阿周那以为是负累。  
他的Omega的身躯。  
般度的大英雄应当是勇猛而皎然的战士，又怎么可能被人擎于掌中——那是无比耻辱之事，令他的母亲蒙羞，令他的兄弟承难，是他一生所必须紧守的秘密。

然而现在的一切都超出了阿周那的想象，他的脑浆在头盖骨中沸反盈天，令他无法思考，更不用说寻找答案了。  
就在迦尔纳附身亲吻他的时候。

迦尔纳的信息素味道极淡，即便是在它们剧烈地释放开来，渗透进阿周那的鼻腔和血管之中时，也是清冷而氤氲着的——这味道如此熟悉，令阿周那既兴奋又恐惧。  
燃烧着的，灼伤他的，然而又仿佛是死亡，是一切的终结……  
那是晴日里冷雪的气味。  
这股带着恐惧的情热不光从身体中涌动而出，它们如同细小的爬虫，钻进阿周那的血管，侵袭着他的四肢百骸，令他失去自控能力——阿周那是了解这热浪的，这是懦弱的标志，是他曾经不得不屈服于女神的淫威而结下的恶果，微弱的蚁爬一般的快感在迦尔纳接触到他的肌肤的那个瞬间爆发，让他痒得痉挛起来；然而阿周那对此是难以启齿的，现实已经令他已经无法思考，他几乎就要屈从于自己的欲望了。  
他正需要一位Alpha来安抚他空虚的下体，尽管这是极端罪恶的，但仍然是难以抵抗的——这是本能，是他堕落的源头——而眼前的，则是他所承认的Alpha，让他燃烧起来的太阳之子。  
他没法不承认这一点，他被迦尔纳深深地吸引着，否则他不会做出这么荒唐的举动来：偷走了迦尔纳的斗篷，将它改装成巢穴，盘踞在这虚伪的巢穴之中度过自己难熬的三日发情……这根本不是英雄所谓，这一切只不过是为了满足自己卑鄙而隐秘的欲望。  
这太荒唐了。  
阿周那在灵魂深处无助地哭泣，但他对此无能为力。

然而迦尔纳对此浑然不觉，他躬下身来，向着阿周那不断逼近。  
弓箭手蜷曲起他的双腿，几乎无力地死守着最后一道防线——他明白自己在力气上更占优势，然而无论如何，只要身为Omega，便无法抵抗这宿命的发情期。阿周那的心脏因为惶恐而颤抖着，仿佛虚空之间，有无数眼睛穿透千百万年的距离正凝视着他，这一切都是不该发生的。  
但如果这是罪过的话，未免也太过甜美了：迦尔纳掀开了他的衣衫，枪兵有着纤细结实的手指，上面还结着一层薄茧，迦尔纳用一种粗暴又温柔的态度抚摸着阿周那的身体，他低下头去亲吻他覆盖着古铜色皮肤的肋骨，用他健美修长的手臂拥抱着阿周那，他的手指插进他蜷曲柔软的头发之中。  
他的光芒如同阳光一样洒落在阿周那的身上。

迦尔纳的一只手自阿周那的发梢缓缓滑落，轻抚过他的下颚和脸颊。  
“阿周那……”  
他叫他的名字，那声音既远又近。  
“阿周那……”  
迦尔纳用他的另一只手拉开了弓箭手的上衣，他的的双手陷入对方优美的胸腹线条之中。  
“不要害怕……”  
迦尔纳最终把停留在腰上的手收了回去，他抓住阿周那业已放弃挣扎的手腕，顺着掌心悠长的生命线一路向指尖划去。  
“身为Omega没有什么值得羞耻的，”迦尔纳的手抚摸上阿周那仰起的脖颈，来回磨蹭着他颈侧的腺体，“你是武者，是猛士……我永远不会忘记这一点……”  
他低下头去，诚恳地同他的兄弟与宿敌亲吻。  
阿周那的腺体散发出的睡莲的气息愈发浓郁起来。

经过方才一番激烈的搏斗，二人现在的精神都极其亢奋，哪怕是英灵也仿佛被肾上腺素给支配一般，二人如痴如醉地互相撩拨着，阿周那终于完全忘记了他的矜持，更为心急火燎地伸手去想要将二人的关系更为拉进一步。  
迦尔纳的手沿着阿周那的锁骨不断向下，与此同时也舔过阿周那的唇角和脸颊，一路顺势向下，又一次在阿周那的胸前徘徊，将对方挺立的乳头含进嘴里，用舌尖戏弄般挑逗起来，迦尔纳揉弄起他的胸，柔软的肌肉此刻的触感如同吸附住他的手掌一般，迦尔纳情不自禁地舔弄着阿周那挺立的乳头，Omega微弱的呻吟终于从他的喉头溢出——他们在柔软的绒毛之间打滚，因情动而被迫仰起头的阿周那有些喘不过气，但天授的英雄从不打算妥协示弱，他伸手去抚摸迦尔纳已经硬挺的阴茎，来来回回地抚弄起来，跟随着迦尔纳的动作时不时地磨蹭着其上的马眼。

迦尔纳清浅的呼吸开始粗重起来，晴雪的气息更为浓烈地弥漫来开——太阳之子也显而易见地兴奋了起来，他忽地勾起自己的右腿，一下推开阿周那的两腿，挤进了他的身躯之中，用膝盖来回磨蹭着。  
两人浓重的喘息伴随着雪落和夜生花的信息素气味在图书馆的一角弥漫，迦尔纳和阿周那额头相抵，两人发了狠似地亲吻着彼此，舌头在对方口腔里纠缠不清，如同两头互相撕咬着的野兽。  
他们的欲望高涨，互相磨蹭着对方，阿周那的意识再一次被那气味并不浓烈的信息素打击得溃不成军，他以双腿紧紧夹住迦尔纳的腿，下意识地挺动这腰部迎合Alpha的动作，后穴已经不受控制地收缩起来，淫靡的液体沾黏着流向大腿缝隙。  
迦尔纳也不好受，已经在Omega的信息素催促之下发起情来的Alpha此刻几乎无法控制自己的大脑，他因循着本能地又一次伸出手去抚上阿周那的脸颊，然而这一次，他已经不再温柔地与他调情，而是将两根手指插进了他的嘴里。

阿周那不由自主地张开嘴，任凭迦尔纳修长的手指在口腔中摆弄着他的舌根和牙龈，他几乎要控制不住嘴唇附近的肌肉，研磨的快感产生出大量的唾液，这些粘腻的液体顺着迦尔纳的手指慢慢流出，挂在他的嘴角。  
这实在是超出了阿周那的感知，光是想到自己可能露出的淫靡的模样他便忍不住地羞耻起来，口腔酸麻，神经从各个角度被强烈地刺激着，但是他强忍着不发出一丝一毫的声音，每一记可能的呻吟都被他扼杀在咽喉之中。  
然而弓箭手逐渐升高的体温和不断迎合的腰腹是不会骗人的：他正迫不及待地等待着他的Alpha进入他的身体，等待着一场水乳交融的性事。

假如阿周那真是骄傲的母狮，那么现在他正确确实实地雌伏在迦尔纳的身下，将自己的欢愉托付给了他。迦尔纳感到前所未有的挑战，就如同他们的第一次交锋那样，如何让对方更为快乐也成了一场有趣的战争，而他早已沉醉其中。  
于是Alpha拉起阿周那抚慰着他炙热的阴茎的手，迫使阿周那回归到最初环抱着他脖子的姿态——迦尔纳的手指探进了对方业已湿润的后穴，阿周那下意识地缩进了全身的肌肉，这给迦尔纳的进入造成了不小的困难，使得他不得不用上了不小的力道。  
而当迦尔纳尖锐的指尖接触到肠道时，阿周那终于发出了他的第一声呻吟。迦尔纳在内心升腾起一股欢愉来，他知道阿周那也是快活的，这就足够了——淫水已经浸湿了他的手指，这让迦尔纳三根手指的插入和扩张变得毫不费力起来，他极有耐心地打开阿周那的下体，来来回回地进出着。  
阿周那并非初经人事，然而却从未接受过如迦尔纳这样有耐心的Alpha：他（她）们大多迫不及待地便破门而入，将种子洒进生殖腔后便鸣金收兵；而迦尔纳却用手指将他的穴口内外来来回回地沾湿了，因为性欲高涨而不停收缩的后穴紧裹着对方的手指，双腿紧夹住了迦尔纳的腰，催促着他的进入。  
迦尔纳扶住了阿周那的腰线，手指掐进了Omega腰窝的浅坑中，一手扶着自己的性器挤进已经流下一笑汪淫水的小穴之中。后穴被猛得破开，迦尔纳炙热的男根坚硬如烙铁，让阿周那忽地产生了有一种要被人钉死的错觉——他原本是不愿屈服的，但他的本能令他化作一汪水，他甚至扭动着腰肢，抬起屁股配合起迦尔纳的动作来——而对方也拉开了他大腿，开始大张大合的抽插起来，将书柜撞得摇摇欲坠，嘎吱作响。

阿周那的肠壁已经软到不行，又紧致湿热，令迦尔纳产生一种错觉，他像是要陷进去了一般，恨不得时时刻刻都埋在他的体内。这令他少有得头皮发麻，迦尔纳从不是沉溺于欲望的人，但致命的吸引力迫使着他继续拉开阿周那不住合并的腿，拉着他猛烈地进攻。

这是性爱，也是他们二人之间持之以恒的战争。

而阿周那也不得不承认，他在这场战争中丢盔卸甲。  
他早已败下阵来，放弃了自矜与尊严，跟随着迦尔纳抽送的幅度低低呻吟着，古铜色的大腿上留下斑驳的紫红色吻痕，沾连着Alpha的唾液，与他已经射出的精水。迦尔纳的阴茎精准地摩擦过阿周那的敏感点，让他又一次射了出来。然而矜持的枪兵几次磨蹭过Omega的生殖腔道口，却都不曾贸然进入，无法被满足的空虚令阿周那焦躁难耐，下体的烧热和瘙痒让他的头脑发胀，理智早已崩溃，被本能支持着哀求起来。  
“进……进来……迦尔纳……”  
他哭喊着，更为卖力地抬起腰肢，迎合着迦尔纳的男根，渴望插入到更深处。  
迦尔纳并没有迟疑，他回应了阿周那发乎本心的请求，而这也何尝不是他的意愿——他已经是属于面前这名Omega的Alpha，他无时无刻不在渴望着这一切。于是他撞击着将阴茎送进阿周那身体的更深处，突入了隐秘的腔口。  
有更多的淫液自后穴溢出，伴随着迦尔纳的抽插发出淫靡的水声，阿周那的呻吟忽地变了调，他的双腿痉挛了一下，更狠狠地夹住了迦尔纳的腰，与他紧紧纠缠在一起。  
而Alpha则遵循着本能插入到最深处的生殖腔之中，他猛地加快了频率。  
迦尔纳身材消瘦，他坚硬的身体撞击上阿周那浑圆的臀部，肉击声在沉郁的空间里变得格外响亮，和带着低低的呻吟，与信息素交织得务必淫靡。阿周那此时的双腿已经被掰得极开，肉棒抽出时带出的粉红肉璧，插入时碰到敏感点后穴口不住的收缩，紧紧的绞住了Alpha的阴茎——迦尔纳抽插的频率更快了，而Omega被完全打开的生殖腔则将他的阴茎完全地包裹起来，尽职地按摩着。  
迦尔纳的身心被极大地愉悦了，他的阴茎在阿周那的身体里成结，而Omega的敏感处一直被他来回摩擦着，高潮的快感令这位傲人的弓箭手无意识的拉扯起那团粉色的绒毛，他低低地尖叫起来，双腿抽搐着想要合拢却被迦尔纳的身体撑开，持续高潮的快感让阿周那不禁流出了生理泪水。  
高潮中，迦尔纳只感受到他的宿敌紧致得要命，抽插了几十下后终于忍不住地射了出来，一股滚热的精液射了出来，尽数灌进阿周那的生殖腔里。  
阿周那早已败下阵来，他狼狈地躺在他的“巢穴”之中，任由自己在高潮里沦陷，他已经射过三回，这时候阴茎也硬不起来了，白色的粘稠液体沾满了他巧克力色的胸腹，他已是一副任人宰割的模样。  
迦尔纳的信息素此刻已经完全包围了他，他的兄长、他的宿敌、他在这座与世隔绝的宫殿里唯一的依靠——迦尔纳低下头来，他用舌尖轻舔着阿周那脖颈处的腺体，接着用力咬了下去。  
晴雪似的信息素汹涌而来，钻进阿周那的大脑，Omega控制不了自己的身体，他痉挛着蜷缩进迦尔纳的怀里，对方的信息素已经完全注入——

他最终被迦尔纳标记了。

快感和羞耻感忽然同时涌了上来，阿周那的呻吟与呜咽一起从喉头迸发，他紧抱着迦尔纳，不甘示弱地撕咬着对方的喉结和脖颈，仿佛要一口咬开迦尔纳的血管似的。然而他很快地败给了疲倦——Omega哆哆嗦嗦地警告他的Alpha，让他不要动弹——阿周那将自己完全沉浸入他的Alpha的怀抱和巢穴之中。  
紧接着，他很快被快感后的疲惫所打败，一下坠入了沉眠。  
阿周那最终还是屈服于自己的欲望。

他们最终还是用欲望打败了彼此。


End file.
